If I Could See You Again
by Nightmare on Titan
Summary: "When we come into the present, we begin to feel the life around us again, but we also encounter whatever we have been avoiding. We must have the courage to face whatever is present our pain, our desires, our grief, our loss, our secret hopes our love everything that moves us most deeply." - Jack Kornfield. Inspired by 'If I Could See You Again.' by Yiruma. Heavily implied slash.


**Eh, this is from a long time ago, and I noticed there's a lot of mistakes, so I decided to edit it.**

It had been nearly three months since anyone had heard anything from Kai. No one knew what had happened, one minute he was there, eating dinner along with everyone else, stomaching down Cole's latest food disaster, joking around with his team mates saying they would all be clinging to a bucket for dear life for the rest of the week, when he just started fading away. It couldn't be explained, he just started fading in and out of exsistance. It was almost like he was trapped in a glass box, pounding all around him on imaginary walls that only he could see, looking around frantically. Zane, naturally, was the first one to try and rescue him, tackling the mysterious box, if there even was one, that surrounded his brother. He gained a great shock while glowing purple number rippled out of thin air. No one could believe what they were seeing, their team mate disaappearing before their very eyes, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Kai suddenly grippped his brown locks, letting out a piercing shriek that only he could hear, trappped within his own invisible prison. It was then that he blinked out from exsistance, nothing but empty air and the slight smell of apples.

For everyone on Desteny's Bounty, it had been three months of late nights of researching, scouring every corner of Ninjago, and regretably teaming up with the Hypnobrai, the Fangpyre, and the Constrictai who were feeling good hearted at the moment, who had recently lost Skales, Slithraa, Fangtom, and Fang Suei. Granted, no one even had the slightest lead of who couldve done this, they agreed to peace until they did, even if it spanned over many many years, both sides were fighting a loosing battle together. Sensei Wu thought that this would of made his students grow cold and distant from each other, the lost of their brother making them blame each other for his dissapearing, but on the contrary, they clung to the others with all their might, fearing they might loose the others. They went to such distances that they all slept in the same bed. Nya had been the one to distance herself from the other, instead, becoming closer to Sensei Wu. She had lost her whole family in less than a year, he mother had died at birth, her father getting sick and now her brother. She learned all she could about history and ledgens before heading off on her own to search for her brother.

Out of everyone, the one who was effected most by this was Zane. Even with his funny switch on, he seem disintrested in the jokes the others told to try and lift his spirit. He spent most of his time now in deep meditation, sometimes often in a trance for days on end, not even coming out for food or water. The only comfort to him was at night when he went to sleep, the warm bodies of his brothers near him, assuring him that they were still there, or during meditation when he felt cloth being laid over his shoulders, or sometimes the unmistakeable scent of insence that Sensei would put in the room to stop the flow of negative energy that would float in the room. On the quiet nights, when the wind didnt dare to blow, and the crickets were fast asleep, Cole and Jay could hear their companion quietly sobbing into his pillow.

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ...

It was a late April day in Ninjago. The sun had just started to set, its golden rays mixing with rich oranges, pinks, and purples, painting the pale blue sky like a blank canvas. The clouds were tinted a lovely shade of pink that reminded Jay of cotton candy. Cherry blossoms floated down in the warming air, a light breeze carrying them down off the grey branches. Zane sat perched in his shared room, on a chair by an open window. The breeze that came through the open porthole ruffled his light colored hair slightly. He was dressed in a crisp black suit, white under shirt, and a red tie. He sighed, burrying his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes until he saw stars. He had been dreading this day for a while now. Zane was an emotional wreck, his feelings were an unstable. All thoug he was an anroid, and robots normally couldn't compute emotions, his creator gave him a gift and a curse, the ability to feel. He could feel the tears trickle down his cheeks and splash onto his suit. He didnt even look up when Cole and Skalidor entered the room. Cole placed a hand on his friends shoulder, rubbing it. He was dressed the same as Zane, and Jay who was hanging in the doorway with one of the Hypnobrai soilders. Zane wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at them. Cole nodded, signifying that it was time. His trembling body was exscorted out into the grassy field the Bounty had stopped at.

Sensei had told the story over and over to Lloyd as a bedtime story for the young green ninja. The field was a sacred place where people from all over Ninjago would come to bury lost memories, and when the remains of someone were buried there, it was said that they would never be forgotten. This is the place they had chosen for the funeral.

A few members from each tribe had come to pay their respects, and even Nya came back from her long treck to over view everything. The Ninja's decided it would be best to not wear straight black, but to wear the color of their lost team member. Since they had nothing of them to bury, they buried a few of their belongings. Kai's old ninja suit, Skales old blanket from when he was young, Slithraa's first knife, Fangdams favorite trinket from when he was a snakling, and Fang Sueis book he was going to publish. The pictures of the beings hand been placed in the casket as well. Before they closed the lid to Kai's, Zane placed in a single red tulip.

Zane had looked up into the sky, where the sun was quickly dipping behind the horizon. He decided tat the service was a beautiful one, and that Kai would have liked it if he was still there. He bore a blank expression, eyes slightly lidded. He tried not to cry again, knowing he would likely fry his circuits. He wondered if Kai would have liked the service, if he would have thought it was beautiful.

Once all was said and done, and the caskets had been buried, they all thought it would be only right if they planted a cherry tree over their graves. Zane stormed inside, slamming the door to one of the extra rooms behind him. All he wanted was to be alone right now. None of the others could understand what he was going through right now, how he was feeling. He knew they cared for their lost brother, but not like he did. He thought the others had lost all hope, how could they all just of given up? He was still alive, Zane could feel it, sense it. His senses were never wrong. Ever.

He slumped into an old arm chair, cradling his head in his hands. Letting the tears stream freely now, and his cries of agony to be heard. He didnt care who saw or heard him, he just needed to get it all out. He brought his hand down to grip the pad of paper and pen next to him on the table and scrawled out in neat handwritting an unnamed letter.

_'I love you not only for what you are,_  
><em>but for what I am when I am with you.<em>  
><em>I love you not only for what you have made of yourself,<em>  
><em>but for what you are making of me.<em>  
><em>I love you for that part of me you bring out.<em>

_If I could see you again, I'd tell you I'd love you, that you were my everything, and you leaving me feels like the sun setting, the night covering over the bright sunny days. If I could see you again, I'd hold you close and never let go. We would do so much brilliant things, and be fantastic, and it would never end. If I could see you again...'_

Zane couldn't continue on, the droplets of his tears smudging the words that were on there. He rolled up the page of paper and tied it with a piece of ribbon that was sticking out from a nearby sewing kit. Zane walked over to the open window and whistled, calling his falcon. It came, sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. Zane gave the message to his most reliable friend.

"Go, take this to Kai," he said in a shakey voice, taking in a deep gulp. He closed his eyes, trambling, trying to stop any more tears from escaping his clenched eyes as the falcon flew off into the setting sun, to go were the wind would take him. Zane went back to the arm chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head, closing his eyes tight. He was quickly becoming overwhealmed with emmotions he couldn't handle. He could sense someone was in the room with him, but he didn't care, he just felt heavy right now, the weight of everthing that has happened was slowing him down, and that it was too hard to move.

"Zane?" His eyes snapped open, staring at the person clad in red who stood before.

**Summary Quote by Jack Kornfield**

**The Letter Quote by Roy Croft**


End file.
